


Last Words

by Dessoestma



Category: Prototype 2
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Last words, Song Inspired Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessoestma/pseuds/Dessoestma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well I was listening to "Three Days Grace - Animal I have become" and this just poppeped into my head and I just wrote it. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was listening to "Three Days Grace - Animal I have become" and this just poppeped into my head and I just wrote it. Hope you enjoy!

When Alex consumed 4 of his evolved and his eyes glowed a bright eerie red, James wasn’t scared and didn’t flinch.  
When he was fighting for his life against Alex, even though he found it slightly difficult because the virus was twice as powerful as himself, he still wasn’t scared and he didn’t flinch.  
When he had to kill the man to the brink of death four times, because he just seem to die and he seemed to become more powerful than weaker, he still wasn’t scared and he didn’t even flinch.  
When he ripped the virus’s arms to pieces and left stubs and then his chest to ribbons, he still wasn’t scared and he still didn’t flinch.  
When the man rasped a huge breath of air like he was breathing for the first time, even though he had just killed him and had the virus’s memories, he wasn’t scared and didn’t flinch and prepared for another round. He was even refreshed by the strength he took from the virus.  
He was scared when the virus opened his previously red eyes and they were a bright blue. He did flinch when it reached out and grabbed his ankle before he could move out of the way.  
“T-t-thank you… Tell Dana, that I- I’m sorry.” The man said with a raspy voice that sounded deeper than the virus’s had.  
“Tell-tell her I love her.” The man said before James saw his eyes grow dark and lifeless and the grip on his ankle went lose and he stepped away from the corpse, mortified at the dying mans words. He was tempted to give the man a solid kick for all the trouble he caused him, but he didn’t and left him where he laid and went to retrieve his daughter.  
\---  
Once he was there he saw that Dana was also there in the cage with his daughter and they were huddled in the corner together. He pulled off the door to the cage with ease and ran towards his little girl. He reached out to hug her but she flinched and hid behind Dana. He felt hurt by that but he knelt near them instead, hoping and knowing that his daughter would come around to him and his new powers. He asked them if they were okay and he got an affirmative from them. He stood and smiled nicely down at them both.  
“Come on ladies, we’ve got a new world to help rebuild. Once and for all.” He said strongly and he turned and went back out the way he had came. Knowing Dana would follow him and bring his daughter with her.  
He would tell Dana about her brothers last words later, he wanted to have a happy moment after all he had been through, after all.


End file.
